Tradewind Acquisitions
Collective which encompasses several organizations which deal with anything from trade trade, industry, financial ventures, to enforcement and protection. More to come. Subsidiaries Mainline Shipping Ridgegarde, Redridge (HQ) Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City (Export Hub) Mainline Shipping is perhaps the most recent company out of Tradewind Subsidiaries but it is the product of a project two years in the making. In addition, it is also the pinnacle of Tradewind which birthed the collective in the first place. Currently owned by Count Lucien Chartres, the Count of Ridgegarde began with one trading vessel shortly after inheriting his land. With years of experience in the Navy and already with the command of his own Destroyer, he endeavored to supplement his wealth and have something to truly call his own. Afterall, HRMS Magebreaker -was- His Majesty's. While the war with the Legion proved troublesome for any trading venture, money was to be had, though not without risk. Things were slow to start however when the Legion was defeated the tables had turned. The seas were free from fel vermin and commerce flowed and so did the gold that followed it. In time, the shipping company grew from 1 merchant vessel, to 3, and then most recently following the outbreak of the Blood War, 5 ships. Each ship in manned by nearly 100 Marines, each and everyone of them capable on deck, and even more so, lethal in combat should trouble occur. The Mainline Marines are the first line of defense for the trading vessels, fighting pirates, orcs, and even krakens. Mainline Shipping carries anything from dry goods, food, trade supplies, medical supplies to weapons and armor wherever it may be needed. The Company prides itself on the risk taking, therefore the pay is never lacking. With the appearance of Azerite however, the stakes were raised. Profits were larger, but as were the risk. Azerite began appearing on previously uncharted isles and all across Azeroth. Pirates, Cartels, Adventurers and Entrepreneurs flocked to get a cut, and Mainline Shipping was not about to let such an opportunity pass. Ortekson Mining and Salvage Co. Tiragarde Sound, Kul Tiras Ortekson Mining and Salvage Company was started shortly after the outbreak of the Blood War by the owner of Grimsteel Industries, Valdemaar Ortekson, once the General of the 30th Shadowforge Brigade. Having known ores and metals for most of his life, Valdemaar saw the opportunity in Azerite. He would be damned by his ancestors if her were to let the grubby green Venture Company goblins put their hands on it. He harbored no love for the Horde, Goblins, nor Pirates and Valdemaar chased gold the moment he could smell it. Tradewind approached the General and offered aid, in exchange for his skill in mining and forging, as well as enforcing. A previously forgotten island between Kul Tiras and Dun Morogh was spitting out azerite. Mainline Trade vessels had spotted it from afar and reported so. More importantly, the Venture Company already had a foothold there and were hard at work extracting the valuable metal. Valdemaar brought the full might of the Dark Iron down on the goblins and with the help of Tradewind agents, Valdemaar secured the island of Dunk'Karak, and Tradewind secured two more subsidiaries under it's umbrella: Ortekson Mining and Salvage Co. as well as its parent company Grimsteel Industries, weapons and technology manufacturing. Grimsteel Industries Dun Morogh, Khaz Modan Nestled in the cliff-side overlooking the Great Sea, Grimsteel Industries has dug deep roots into the mountain, bordering Gnomergan and once served as a staging base for Dark Iron operation against Ironforge. Not only was it a garrison, but it was also a foundry, crafting weapons and ammunition, developing the most recent technology available to the Dark Iron. The mine shafts below the foundry and the complex itself winds down for miles on end. Only the Dark Iron have seemingly been able to navigate its darkness, harvesting the earths boon in the deep. The mountain seemed to have a limitless supply of Mithril, Iron, Coal and even Thorium. During the shattering, Grimsteel Industries was shaken up quite noticeably. Deathwing cleaved the southern foundry when it sundered the scar across the mountains linking Stormwind and Dun Morogh all the way to the Loch. The damage took years to repair and Grimsteel Industries never fully recovered after that. The Ruins of the old foundry can still be seen, slowly sinking into the washed out clif-side. In it's place, however stands a new foundry, fueled with a new metal that has in the recent months began erupting from the stone among the deepest tunnels the Dwarves had dug. The Dark Irons under Valdemaar Ortekson had for the first time ever seen Azerite. After one glimpse, one craft with the malleable ore and they were driven to find more. Ridgegarde Precious Metals Co. Redridge, Kingdom of Stormwind WIPCategory:Uncategorized